Kakita Noritoshi
Kakita Noritoshi was a bushi and duelist Kenshinzen of the Crane Clan. He became Kakita Daimyo and Master Sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy following the death of Kakita Kaiten in 1159. Family Noritoshi was the son of Kakita Ichiro, but he was adopted by Seppun Toshiken. Just before the the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Toshiken killed Ichiro due to his plot to assassinate Kakita Toshimoko. This made Noritoshi both the cousin and adopted brother of Kakita Atoshi. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Noritoshi envied Atoshi's freedom of choice, while Atoshi envied the attention his father showered on Noritoshi, and rebuffed his "brother's" every attempt at peace. Secrets of the Crane, p. 65 Training Noritoshi was a talented musician, Battle Lines, by Nancy Sauer but when he displayed a prodigious aptitude for iaijutsu, Toshiken ordered the young Noritoshi into the Kakita Dueling Academy. Kakita Kaiten was the beloved sensei of Noritoshi. Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Station Kakita Daimyo Noritoshi was named as Kakita Kaiten's heir, and became the Kakita Daimyo following Kaiten's death in 1159. Kakita Yariga (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) This occurred much to the annoyance of Noritoshi's cousin and adopted brother, Kakita Atoshi, who believed he (as a courtier) was better suited for the position. The issue caused many disagreements between the two brothers. Master Sensei Noritoshi also had become the sensei at the Kakita Dueling Academy, and his patience was a great strength which allowed him to properly prepare his students for their uncertain futures in Rokugan. Noritoshi secluded himself from the world at large to better focus on serving his family and students, and was remarkably hands-on in the dojo, producing perhaps the finest trained and most competent generation of Crane samurai the Empire has ever seen. The Emerald Championship in the RPG, by Shawn Carman Marrying Noritoshi was quick to marry his childhood love, the courtier Kakita Mai. Kakita Mae (Diamond flavor) Topaz Championship Noritoshi was the Master of Ceremony in the Topaz Championship in 1160 won by Moto Najmudin. The Topaz Championship, by Shawn Carman One Eyed Noritoshi was wounded by the blind tainted duelist Daidoji Megumi in 1160, who took his left eye. He faced off against Megumi after she had killed his adoptive father, Seppun Toshiken, and severely wounded Toshiken's bodyguard, Doji Reju. Megumi would have killed Noritoshi had it not been for the intervention of Toturi Miyako, who used one of Lady Doji's Tears to destroy Dairya's Cackling Skull and threatened to use a second one on Megumi herself. Dairya's spirit was released and Megumi was forced to flee. Miyako handed the second tear to Noritoshi, so he could use it to fight Megumi should the two ever cross paths again. Noritoshi's son was Cursed The False Hoturi tried to seize Kyuden Kakita but he was defeated by Yasuki Hachi's legions outside the castle at the same time Noritoshi was fighting Megumi. Noritoshi's son, Kakita Ichiro, named after Noritoshi's biological father, was born instants after, while the doors of Kyuden Kakita were still shut, and as such was afflicted by the Kyuden Kakita Curse, and was therefore cursed never to touch steel. Legacy Being the grandson of Kakita Toshimoko, perhaps the finest duelist that Rokugan had ever seen, and the nephew of Seppun Toshiken was a heavy burden, but Noritoshi refused to let it mold him into something he's not. Way of the Samurai, p. 26. Style Noritoshi practiced an older version of the Kakita style iaijutsu, honoring his ancestors. There were few that could successfully mount a defense against it, but if necessary he was also just as gifted in the more modern style. Dairya's Last Student Since the night of Megumi's attack, the spirit of Dairya had visited Noritoshi's dreams. Released from his madness by Miyako, the spirit passed his technique on to Noritoshi as reparation for the death and pain he had caused. Noritoshi had been learning Dairya's lost techniques and combining them with the arts of the kenshinzen. Secrets of the Crane, p. 66. Daigotsu, the Dark Lord, was aware of it and many years later would send his minions to take Noritoshi's life. Snared In the Web, by Brian Yoon Test of the Emerald Champion Noritoshi competed to become the Emerald Champion in 1169. Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 1, by Brian Yoon He defeated Bayushi Hisako, and Noritoshi confronted a ronin opponent, Eiya who meant to kill him. Noritoshi managed to wound the ronin who left the tournament disappearing into the crowd, followed by the Seppun guards. He reached the final event of the dueling competition, but conceded to Shosuro Jimen when the Scorpion threatened the honor of the Crane Clan when he spoke about the Harriers, and the life of Noritoshi's son. Jimen told his son had been poisoned at Kyuden Otomo and he would give the antidote if Noritoshi conceded defeat. Noritoshi swore he would exact vengeance after he secured the safety of his family and the honor of his Champion. Test of the Emerald Champion, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Later Noritoshi knew there was no sign that his son had been poisoned. Consequences, by Nancy Sauer Shogo's Death During the Jade Championship Seppun Shogo was murdered at The Mikado. Noritoshi found Jimen's lackey beside the corpse and questioned him. Caught In The Act (Emerald And Jade Championship flavor) A third man was there and Noritoshi threatened him to knew the truth. Wheels within Wheels (Emerald And Jade Championship flavor and picture) It was not known what happened with the men. Bayushi Takaharu was executed as Shogo's murderer, but he was not the man Noritoshi caught in the act. Death of Mai Following the threats to his family by Jimen, Noritoshi placed Mai and their son Ichiro into hiding. He ceded his sensei duties to his most promising students, including the young prodigy Kakita Korihime, and began a journey. Noritoshi began travelling between courts and accusing Jimen of dishonorable behavior. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Mai and Ichiro were located by Bayushi Sunetra in 1170, and Sunetra murdered Mai. With the aid of Kitsuki Mayako, Noritoshi lured Sunetra into a trap and killed her. Plotting Jimen's murder Gaining Information Noritoshi moved to Shutai, to gain information from its chief magistrate, Bayushi Kobashi, a seasoned agent of Jimen. During the interrogation Kobashi exposed his incredibly corrupt nature and collusion with the local agents of the called Spider Clan. Noritoshi became incensed and killed him on the spot. Vacant Throne, pp. 172-173 Stepping Down as Sensei In 1171 Noritoshi surrendered his position as sensei to Doji Domotai, and the Empire believed he was on musha shugyo. Noritoshi told his former student Kakita Matabei his true plan, to kill the Emerald Champion, and tried to recruit Matabei for his cause, In the Midst of Life, by Nancy Sauer but Matabei would not follow his master's path. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman Shortly after Jimen and Noritoshi met in the middle of Toshi Ranbo streets, time enough to swore Jimen would die after Noritoshi had finished with him. Hired assassin In 1172 Noritoshi and his son were traveling stripped of his clan mon in the coast of the Crane lands. They were followed by an assassin, and eventually Noritoshi confronted him near Three Fish Village. They showed their stance, and the ronin Hitofu recognized the man as Noritoshi. The appearance of a zombie mob heading toward the village halted the duel. The duelists pondered about the situation, and Noritoshi refused to defend the village, focusing his acts in a greater being, the destruction of Jimen. Hitofu departed to fight against the undead. Three, by Lucas Twyman Kakita Korihime Noritoshi also contacted his favored student Kakita Korihime. She sided with him despite the warns Korihime received from her lover. Bayushi Muhito (The Dead of Winter flavor) Shutai In the month of the Hare of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Noritoshi and his son were at the Scorpion village of Shutai. The village would be one of the first targets to be attacked by the Destroyers after they resumed the Destroyer War. The Imperial Legions led by Jimen came to there to defend it. Shosuro Ohba and Shosuro Sogetsu, two ninja agents of his nemesis, sneaked where Noritoshi was hidden with his son, but the Kakita Daimyo managed to kill Ohba and deadly injured Sogetsu. With his last breath Sogetsu requested to Noritoshi to leave the village, avoiding a direct encounter with Jimen that day. In that way the Emerald Champion would endure in the defence of Sogetsu's beloved village, instead to be distracted with his Blood Feud with the Crane. Noritoshi left the village with his son. The Destroyer War, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Lucas Twyman Refuge In 1173 Kakita Munemori gave refuge to Noritoshi and his son. Kakita Munemori (Before the Dawn flavor) He later departed to the Imperial City, which was noticed by Jimen's agents. Soshi Komiko (Before the Dawn flavor) Endgame In 1173 after the end of the Destroyer War Jimen was in his estate waiting the arrival of his mortal enemy. When Noritoshi arrived Jimen offered tea to him, and told his remorse for the Blood Feud between them. Jimen had seen how their madness had spread to all those they touched, and apologized about Kakita Mai's death. Noritoshi answered striking Jimen down, and he heard Jimen's final words. Endgame, by Nancy Sauer, Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, and Shawn Carman Jimen passed away and Noritoshi sat to wait for the poison in his veins to do its work. Noritoshi had spent his life attempting to forge his own path, although he had been forced by circumstance to take a role that seemed predetermined. His life could be described with a single word — trapped. See Also * Kakita Noritoshi/Meta External Links * Kakita Noritoshi (Gold) * Kakita Noritoshi Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Kakita Noritoshi Exp2 (Emerald and Jade Championships) * Kakita Noritoshi Exp3 (The Dead of Winter) Category:Crane Clan Leaders